General Modula
General Modula is the main antagonist in Sym-Bionic Titan. He was once the General of the planet Galaluna, and a dear friend to the king. But during a battle at an enemy planet Muttrad, the army and the king barely made it out alive, but unfortunatly left Modula alive, then Modula changed and lead the Muttraddi to invade Galaluna to take revenge. Now he's after the princess of Galaluna, Illana so he can fully rule Galaluna. He was voiced by Don Leslie History Modula was once a close friend to the king and his most trusted general. As shown during flashbacks, he was an honorable and respectful man to everyone, even the princess. He was present during an award ceremony for a young Lance, but a fight between Lance and his schooll rival, Baron, ruined the ceremony. Modula personally intervened and the two were punished. At some point during the war with the Mutraddi, the king and his general arrived at the enemy homeworld and did battle. Modula was caught in an explosion and the king was forced to retreat, unknowingly leaving him for dead. Modula survived, by unknown means, and desired revenge against his former friend. Having spent several years on Muttrad, enslaving many creatures and apparently showing some of them how to speak, Modula convinced a captain on Galaluna to aid him in an invasion of his former homeworld. While said captain was killed, Modula's involvement was kept secret until after the king was captured and Illana, Lance and Octus escaped. Personality In the past, Modula was a kind, respectful and honorable man who was happy to serve his king and princess. Following being unintentionally left for dead, the man he once was died and became a vengeful conqueror out to enslave the world he once gave his life for. Modula is dedicated to destroying all hope in Galaluna, sending numerous Muttradi beasts to kill Illana to crush any chance of defeating him. It becomes clearer that Modula doesn't care how many other worlds he must destroy to achieve this, as one of those creatures was living bomb capable of destroying an entire world, all to kill one girl. While he may appear stoic and emotionless, Modula shows his sadistic pleasure when things go his way, such as breaking the neck of a Galalunan soldier with his bare hands. He also doesn't have qualms about killing his own men; one Muttradi he vaporized on the spot when his bomb plan seemingly failed or when he killed an alien who offered his beast's services when it was destroyed. Trivia *Due to the series sudden ending, Lance Illana and Octus never learn Modula was responsible for their planet's conquest. *A common theory is that Modula, or his body at least, is under the control of a Muttradi that took the form of his hat. The hat features an eye which can release energy beams that he uses to torture the king. Also, it seems to move and face whatever direction he is facing. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Villain Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Monster Master Category:Military Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dictator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychics Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Warmonger Category:Control Freaks Category:Old Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer